


Family

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Found Family, Gen, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan find Tiny Ahsoka and Anakin learns about Jedi lineages: Force-made families.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released this prompt in a Prompt Run to find another home.
> 
> Original Prompt:  
How about an AU, in which Anakin and Obi-wan are on an extended mission and end up finding baby Ahsoka? They keep meaning to send her to the creche in the temple, but keep getting waylaid by one event after another. By the time the trio make it back to Coruscant, Ahsoka is fully convinced that Anakin and Obi-wan are her parents. Anakin is kind of embarrassed, but Obi-wan is like “ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, I guess we’re parents now.” Obikin please.  

> 
> Fair Warning note: I'm afraid that when I went to fill this prompt something similar but not quite the same happened. Sorry.

“Wai-what?”

Anakin looked almost shaken.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of him, still cradling the tiny Togruta that cuddled its face into his throat and gave the woman at the desk a smile. “Yes. The child is ours. Here are our IDs— there should be a policy?”

“Ah, here you are,” the woman smiled. “You are right. Jedi ride for free on public transportation. The seats back there aren't very nice, though, so I would advise just paying and getting decent seats.”

Anakin grumbled under his breath about the speeder malfunction, lost comms and no more credits, and _how sore _his feet were from walking for a week—

“The back seats will be fine,” Obi-Wan offered with a weary smile.

They followed the signs and sagged onto a bench to wait for the ship.

“Obi-Wan, I'm really sorry about the mess I got us into,” Anakin said, out of the blue.

The knight's admission surprised his former master, and brought a soft smile to his face. “No one is harmed. We'll be alright.”

Anakin sent him a sheepish smile of his own. It faded into disgruntled concern when his gaze landed on the Togruta nestled in Obi-Wan's aching arms.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin frowned. “Why would someone _say _something like that? _'I can sense she is your offspring; it is beautiful to see you three together'_?”  
“Family is important on Shili. And you know most zabrak are at least Force-aware if not Force-sensitive. She likely sees family bonds as just part of her daily life, as precognition was yours before you came to us.”

“But you and I _aren't _this kid's parents.”

Obi-Wan gave a thoughtful hum. “You remember how close you felt to Qui-Gon Jinn after three days of knowing him? How much it hurt when he died?”  
“Yes.” Anakin's tone was short.

“Among most of the people of the galaxy there are only two paths to family, Anakin. Blood, or closeness combined with time. With Force-sensitives, there is a third option, one the Force itself provides. A link that is just as real as those created by the other two methods. Qui-Gon Jinn was your Finder. There is something sacred in it.”

“And we're Ahsoka's Finders?”

Obi-Wan felt the mischievous smile that tugged at his own lip. “_I _am. Remember the triad that forms the pillars of a Jedi child's upbringing?”

“Finder and Master, instead of Mother and Father. Plus the Clan Mother, who takes care of them in the early years. But I'm no Clan Caretaker, Obi-Wan.”

“No. You aren't. Ahsoka hasn't found her clan, yet.”

Anakin's eyes bulged. “You don't mean—”

“I don't mean what?” Obi-Wan asked, tone innocent.

“Can't _possibly _know this early!”  
“Know _what_?”

“That ticket-seller couldn't have known before _I _did!”

“Hmm? Known what?”

Anakin scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Open yourself to the Force. It can assure you your fears are unfounded.”

Anakin sent him a dirty look that only left Obi-Wan chuckling.

Now that he knew where to look, Anakin could undoubtedly see the slender thread the Force itself had tied between him and this child.

Obi-Wan knew his friend to still be skeptical about the validity of the way Jedi connected with other beings, in spite of experiencing the bitter anguish of what had happened with Qui-Gon.

This might be what it took for Anakin to come to grasp the fact that sometimes, there are bonds stronger than that of blood.

Ahsoka's parents had believed it.

So had Obi-Wan's own.

He thanked them in his heart every day for their insight and the love that had allowed them to entrust their precious infant into Plo Koon's hands. It could be easy to let the mind get in the way of the heart's leading, and the gentle whispers of the Force.

It was everyday, unseen people of wisdom and heroism that accepted their children were different and had different dangers and needs to face.

Ahsoka stirred, turned her face up to Obi-Wan and, after a moment where she reached out to him in the Force, smiled. He touched a careful fingertip to her cheek. 


End file.
